hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Aloise
Gina Aloise was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 19th place. Personality Like Sebastian, Gina tried too hard to be funny, and never took the competition seriously. She came in Hell's Kitchen with her puppet Alfredo Al Dente, and was annoying her teammates instead of studying for the first dinner service. She was always trying to be the center of attention, and when she realized she did not have the attention she wanted, she decided to leave the show by herself. She had a short-lived running feud with Nedra until she decided to leave the competition. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, Ramsay surprisingly told them to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, who took them on a double-decker bus for a tour of Las Vegas. During the ride, Gina constantly asked where was Ramsay by yelling at the sky, annoying Nedra. When she introduced herself, she revealed she was a full-blood Sicilian, and that if her competition was not respecting her, she would knock them down, while adding that it would be bad. Then, the chefs got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience, but they arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for them. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Gina was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Dan. She served penne pasta with homemade meatballs and tiny sausages, but Ramsay compared it to buffet food, as it was bland and the pasta undercooked. Neither she or Dan won the round. The red team eventually won the challenge 5-4, and they were rewarded with a night out in Las Vegas, meeting Celine Dion, and get VIP tickets for the latter's show. During the reward, Gina was completely mind-blown to have the opportunity to meet Celine Dion that she grabbed and hugged her, which she felt not many people were having this opportunity in life. When the red team came back from their reward, she introduced her teammates to her puppet Alfredo Al Dente, which annoyed everybody, especially Nedra, who were trying to study for the opening night. Because of that, the red team had an intervention, where Nedra called her a little cuckoo, but she responded that she was getting along with everybody as she was making everybody laugh all the time. She finished by saying that she was not liking the way her teammates were looking up on her. The next morning, when everybody was ready to get down in the kitchen for prep, Gina declared that every part of her body was sore, while asking if somebody put something in her orange juice. Even though she was feeling like an idiot, she was determined to do what she had to do. When the chefs were given their new set of knives, she was still in a very confused state, as she was wondering where she was and not seeing things as they should be. She was completely lost and unfocused, annoying Jessica. When she felt that she would drop on the floor, Sous Chef Andi came to her and asked her what was going on, which she answered that she could not function. Sous Chef Andi called a medic in the back store for her, who sat down. A medic came running from the dorms, but her teammates were really unsympathetic as they thought she was screwing the team. When Ramsay came in the kitchen to brief the red team, she was crying with the medic asking if she knew where she was, but she answered that she was just feeling overwhelmed by the situation, and that she was feeling better at the moment. She added that she just needed to relax and that she did not want to be in the kitchen at the moment, so she went back to the dorms to focus on herself. Back in the dorms, she took a moment to make herself a cup of coffee, and put makeup on, while acknowledging she needed to be away from her teammates and from everything. When Gina came back to the kitchen motivated to bounce back very quickly, she broke the good mood of her team, and when she asked Jacqueline what did she miss, the latter answered that she missed everything. During dinner service, Gina was on the fish station with Mary. When Ramsay called the first ticket, she asked Mary where the spatula to flip the scallops was, much to Mary's dismay. She started to cook the scallops, but her constant flipping annoyed Ja'Nel, Jessica, and Susan, with the latter urging her to not flip them anymore. When Nedra asked her if she was ready with the scallops, she answered she was and brought them to the pass, along with Nedra's risotto. All of her teammates were worried about the scallops not being perfect, but when Ramsay asked who cooked the scallops, which she answered she did, he deemed them excellent and thanked her for it, much to everybody's surprise. After that, she reminded her teammates she told them she could cook scallops. Later, she was eager to prove that she could cook scallops perfectly again, but constantly asked Nedra for a time after the latter gave five minutes the first time, much to Nedra's annoyance. When Ramsay asked for a time, she kept asking Nedra that same question, annoying Mary. She complained about how Nedra would not tell her anything, and decided to fire her scallops without the latter's approval. However, Nedra told she needed two more minutes on her risotto, and when Nedra walked with her risotto, she followed by bringing her scallops, but they were overcooked and too watery. Because of that, she requested to cook the scallops one more time while asking for somebody else to cook the risotto, angering Nedra. On her next attempt, she told Nedra to fuck off when the latter asked her for a time, received help from Ja'Nel, and when she sent her scallops to the pass, they were rubbery. Ramsay told her that she could not hold it together at the second table, and she was the first person from the red team to be kicked out of the kitchen. Back in the dorms, she was pissed about Nedra's supposed lack of communication, before guarantying war to her teammates, which she called little bitches. Despite her mistakes, the red team won the service. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Gina disagreed with Nedra thinking that she threw her under the bus during service, and the two of them had a very intense argument over the scallops incident. She threatened Nedra by saying that nobody would say she said something when she did not, and when Nedra laughed at her, she did not appreciate, started mimicking her, and said that Nedra should watch her Ps and Qs as she was not knowing her. She did not appreciate being called crazy either, she mocked Nedra by mimicking a couching face, and did not appreciate once again when Nedra called her a bitch. She also told Nedra that she was dealing with the wrong person, but Nedra was not intimidated. After, she went to her bedroom while saying that Nedra was acting like a baby, mocked Nedra's "throwing under the bus" rant, and slammed the door while breaking the ceiling in the process, making everybody laugh. The next morning, some soldiers from the US army came in Hell's Kitchen, went to the dorms, and gave a very brutal wake up call to the chefs by screaming and yelling to get up. When that happened, Gina was annoyed that they were screaming for her to catch up with her team as she did not feel her teammates, which she called little bitches, treated her as a team member, and declared that she was finished with them. Arrived outside, the chefs lined up in front of Ramsay, and just as he was about to introduce the next challenge, she interrupted him and declared that she would not be there for the challenge as she would be leaving. Ramsay asked her if she was really happy to throw the towel in that quickly, which she answered she was having some personal issues. Ramsay granted her request, and allowed her to go pack her stuff before leaving. She went packing her luggage, and left by the delivery door with them. Ramsay gave no comment on Gina's departure, and she did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence until the following episode, during the recap, along with her puppet Alfredo. Nomination history Trivia *She is the only contestant to this date to withdraw from the competition before a challenge. *She is responsible for the fastest exit in the history of the show from a contestant who withdrew from the competition on their own terms. *She is the sixth contestant who never lost a dinner service during her time in the competition, following Larry (Season 2), Louie (Season 6), Andrew (Season 7), Antonia (Season 8), and Jason (Season 9). *At 19th place, she is the lowest-ranked contestant to have completely avoided being nominated for elimination and the lowest ranked contestant to withdraw. *She is the fifth contestant whose exit interview was never aired, following Jeff (Season 1), Louross (Season 4), Antonia (Season 8), and Jason (Season 9). *She is the only contestant ever to this date who brought a puppet in the competition. *At age 49, she is the oldest female contestant in the show's history. *After her appearance on the show, she worked at Jalapeno Grill, in Delaware, as well as being the owner. Quotes *"Did somebody put something in my orange juice?" *"You better watch your Ps and Qs 'cause you don't know me!" *"You're dealing with the wrong person!" *"They're screaming, for me to catch up with my team... What team? These little bitches haven't treated me as a team member, so... I'm finished with them." Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:New Yorkers Category:Quitters Category:19th Place Category:No Nominations